


Wakeful Moments

by TheKnightsWhoSayBook



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightsWhoSayBook/pseuds/TheKnightsWhoSayBook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always hard, but some moments are easier than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakeful Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The first QT fic I ever wrote but hopefully not terrible.

It’s always as she’s waking up. In the mornings, sometimes, but mostly at night, driven to wakefulness by his tears or screams or even, recently, just his breathing getting louder, rougher.

It’s always as she’s waking up that she learns something about him, glimpses something beneath his skin. Of course, he tells her things. She knows him. As Eddis promised, she has never mistaken his truth for a lie. Yes, this boy, this man, this thief she made a king– she knows him.

But still, though he has bared himself to her, let himself be vulnerable and truthful to the point of embarrassment and pain, what he tells her is still… guarded.

He can’t help it. Neither on them can help, at this point, the fear that lies between them. Only to reach across it to grasp onto each other, straining hard with the hope that one day this distance would close.

The one day, the fear could heal.

But for now he was guarded still, and no amount of straining and grasping could close what only time could heal.

Except.

It’s always as she’s waking up that there is a chance, a chink in the armor neither of them quite knows how to pierce. In that bright flash of consciousness before either of them had extricated themselves completely from shadowy dreams there is a moment when he is a king without a crown, a man without a hook, a boy who was neither a thief nor a liar. There is a moment when she can see beyond the guilt she has lived in ever since the blade came down over his hand. There is a moment when hope and fear and love is scrawled over him like a book waiting to be read and in the moment– she knows him perfectly, completely, wholly.

She wakes to more than just a new day but to new knowledge, the kind without words.

It feels as though she has been waking up ever since he said _I love you._


End file.
